Echoes of Love
by LadyArtemis04
Summary: Chloe was in love with her. She's been avoiding Chloe. She's been breaking her heart. YOU DID THIS TO CHLOE! HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT CAN YOU BE! Beca mentally cursed herself.


**N/A: I haven't written anything in ages. Not much of a writer but after watching Pitch Peferct, I fell in love with Chloe and Beca.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

It's been a long day and her shifts been over hours ago but Beca Mitchell isn't ready to leave the office yet. She's sitting alone in the studio, biting her lip and staring blankly at her laptop not sure whether or not to just scrap everything she's been working on the whole day. _It sucks,_ she thought to herself. Beca wanted to show her boss that she can produce great songs but so far she's been coming up short. _What's wrong with you lately?_ She asked herself as she put her headphones on again and start tweaking the song arrangement for the nth time.

After an hour or so, she decided that all her attempts are futile, she wasn't going anywhere with the song. She shuts down her computer and took out the phone she's been ignoring the whole day, _22 messages._ Beca was not surprised. She may be the most distant and aloof person with walls as high as the great wall of china, but her friends are all clingy as hell. 5 messages from her ex-boyfriend turned best friend Jesse, asking her about the song, and whether or not she was going to the party. 4 messages from Ashley telling her about the new legacy they added, she wasn't sure what it meant. 8 messages from Fat Amy saying the most random and ridiculous things about the legacy which made Beca laugh to herself. A message from Stacey convincing her to go to the party because there's a lot of hot guys, as if it's anyway convincing to the petite DJ. 2 messages from Flo about a conspiracy theory she just made. 1 from Cynthia Rose telling her to get her sweet ass to the party and finally a message from a stranger named Emily, introducing herself as the legacy and the newest Bella.

Beca was about to reply to each of the messages when she had this weird feeling bugging her. Something was missing. She checked her inbox again, swiping up and down, not sure what she was looking for, until she realized what it was. She was looking for a message from a certain read head Bella. _Nothing from Chloe? This is weird._

Beca and Chloe are bestfriends and the co-captains of the Bellas. They've been inseparable ever since the day they met. Chloe was the first person to break Beca's walls by literally having no boundaries. And Beca had no problems letting her do it. This year, however, was a little bit different. Beca has been more distant than ever, sneaking around with her secret job and being colder than usual. It's not her fault. Well, maybe it is. The Bellas have been home to Beca for the last four years. They're the only family she's got. And since it's their last year together, Beca's been making sure that she's ready for when the time comes that they'll inevitably have to part. It's her defence mechanism, some sort of self-preservation.

 _Maybe, she's finally given up,_ she sighed to herself. Chloe was the most persistent one among all the Bellas. No matter how many times Beca pushed her away, and she's been pushed away a lot, Chloe always manages to get through to Beca. _Maybe I pushed her too hard._ Beca's been extra hard on Chloe lately, she's been ignoring her texts and avoiding her presence. Beca can't even remember the last conversation she had with the red head.

She started packing her stuff and head out the office, she doesn't feel like partying so she texted her friends as she made her way home. All the girls are out so she expected the whole place to be dark, but as soon as she stepped inside, she heard some dishes crashing and noticed that the kitchen lights are on. She put down her bag, and took the biggest trophy on the shelf. She sneaked towards the Kitchen, ready to attack an intruder. Instead, she found a read head sitting beside the shards of glass, with an almost empty wine bottle in hand.

"Choe! Dude! Are you alright?!" the small DJ exclaimed as she rushed towards her friend, who was obviously too drunk to function. Beca lifted Chloe, thanking Aubrey for all the work out she was forced to do. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and rested her chin on her shoulder as she was being carried by the surprisingly strong brunette. Beca felt the red head's warm breath on her neck and ears, sending chills all over her body.

"I missed you," Chloe whispered softly and almost inaudibly. To which Beca responded by tightening her hold on the red head. After much struggle, Beca managed to take them both up the stairs and into Chloe's room. They both crashed unto Chloe's bed but when Beca tried to get up, the readhead wrapped her arms tighter around the small DJ.

Chloe opened her eyes to meet Beca's concerned and loving ones. They've been this close before but it's usually because they were goofing around. This time there's nothing goofy about the situation. Beca's heart is breaking just looking into Chloe's sad longing eyes.

"What's going on, Chlo?" Beca asked her red head best friend, not breaking her gaze.

Chloe just looked at her with her watery eyes, bit her lip, and looked away as she released the small brunette from her clasps.

Beca was taken aback by the sudden loss of contact from the red head. She was worried out of her mind and the silence coming from Chloe just made her tired, angry and frustrated for not knowing what is going on with.

"Come on, Chloe, talk to me man!" Beca pleaded, but Chloe just turned her back, covered herself with her blanket and sobbed.

Beca's heart shattered to a million pieces as she watch her best friend cry like that. Her tears started to fall but she pushed them back. She doesn't know what's going on with Chloe (well, maybe she does) but the redhead needed her to be strong for her. She climbed into her friend's bed, hugged Chloe from the back, and hummed her a melody. The melody of Titanium, the first song they sang together.

Chloe's sobs stopped a few seconds after Beca started humming. She removed the covers from her head and faced the tiny brunette DJ lying beside her. Their face was as close as ever. Beca's loving and worried eyes on Chloe's sad longing ones. Their breaths falling upon each other's. Beca caressed the red head's cheek as she wiped away her tears. Her eyes are a sparkling red and blue from all the alcohol and crying. The young DJ has never seen her this fragile and broken before.

They stayed like that for quite some time, just gazing and breathing each other. Beca had this pang in her heart that hurts every time a tear falls from Chloe's beautiful eyes.

"What happened Chlo?" she finally said, her voice as delicate as the person beside her.

Chloe bit her lower lip again, not sure whether to speak or not, but after a deep breath, she decided to answer.

"Tom and I broke up," the red head finally said.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE… I'M GOING TO KILL HIM," Beca was filled with a surge of anger, knowing that an asshole jock had manage to break the heart of the person she cared most in the world. She tried to get up but stopped once she found Chloe's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't, it's not worth it Beca," Chloe said with a sad smile.

"What?!" Beca exclaimed, "No one makes you cry like that, OR AT ALL, and gets away with it, alright? NO ONE."

"Good, coz you're not getting away with it," Chloe said as buried herself into the tiny DJ and tightens her hold of her.

Beca was stunned, not sure what to make of what Chloe just said. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Tom and I broke up but you're the motherfucking asshole that made me cry," Chloe answered a little jokingly. She felt Beca tensed, so she let her go only to look her close in the eyes.

"Tom and I, well, we broke up a few months ago, before the term started really," Chloe started to explain. Beca had this apologetic puzzled look in her eyes, it made the red head look away with a sad smile. "I told him," She continued, "That I was in love with someone else." She looked back at Beca again. "I'm in love with you, Beca."

Beca was speechless as tears started to well up Chloe's blue eyes again. "I'm am so fucking in love with you but you keep on ignoring me. I don't know what to do, I don't know what I did and it fucking hurts to the core."

Chloe was in love with her. She's been avoiding Chloe. She's been breaking her heart. YOU DID THIS TO CHLOE! _HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT CAN YOU BE?!_ Beca mentally cursed herself.

 _"_ Chlo… I.." Beca can't find the words. She instead wiped Chloe's tears from her face, and gently kissed the cheeks to where they've fallen. Both girls felt a surge of warmth and electricity with the contact. Beca stared at Chloe's soft lips, and then looked her the in eyes only to lean closer. Both girls shut their eyes as their lips pressed upon each other. Slowly and gently at first. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck to pull her closer, Beca's hand wandered Chloe's fit body. Each touch, each kiss, made both girls long for each other. Gentle kisses turned into passionate heated ones, only stopping for a second for air. Both girls wanted each other so much but it was Beca who managed to finally stop. Chloe gave her a look of embarrassment and hurt.

"Chlo," she said, running her thumbs from the red head's jaw to the lips she was passionately kissing a second ago. Chloe was trying to avoid her gaze but failed to do so. She just can't stop staring at the DJ's beautiful brown eyes, no matter how many times she'd hurt her.

"I want you," Beca continued, "I need you," she said as she gently kissed Chloe's lips. She once again looked at her in the eyes, their forehead against each other, and their lips only inches apart. "I love you," Beca finally said. Chloe kissed her with a huge grin on her face and Beca kissed her back.

"I want this to be right, Chlo," Beca said as soon as they breathed for air, "I want you but I don't want to go any further tonight." "UGH! I so want to but I can't, we can't." Beca seems to have this inner battle which made Chloe laugh and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want this to be right," Beca said again, "tomorrow night, when you're sober, I'm going to take you to a date you deserve. I love you Chloe, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being so afraid. I'm gonna make it up to you."

Chloe smiled, finally with that beautiful smile of hers that Beca loves. "It's a date," Chloe replied kissing the smaller brunette again. That night, they kissed each other slowly, gently and sincerely, until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
